Inhibitors of 11β-Hydroxysteroid Dehydrogenase Type 1 (11β-HSD1) are promising drugs for the treatment of a number of diseases and disorders as described in detail in U.S. Provisional Patent Application No. 60/962,058, filed Jul. 26, 2007; U.S. Provisional Patent Application No. 61/001,253, filed Oct. 31, 2007; U.S. Provisional Patent Application No. 61/049,650, filed May 1, 2008; and International Application No. PCT/US2008/009048, filed Jul. 25, 2008; all of which are herein incorporated by reference in their entirety.
For example, 11β-HSD1 inhibitors are promising for the treatment of diabetes, metabolic syndrome, obesity, glucose intolerance, insulin resistance, hyperglycemia, hypertension, hypertension-related cardiovascular disorders, hyperlipidemia, deleterious gluco-corticoid effects on neuronal function (e.g. cognitive impairment, dementia, and/or depression), elevated intra-ocular pressure, various forms of bone disease (e.g., osteoporosis), tuberculosis, leprosy (Hansen's disease), psoriasis, and impaired wound healing (e.g., in patients that exhibit impaired glucose tolerance and/or type 2 diabetes).
There is a need for better, for example, more economical and more efficient methods for synthesis of the 11β-HSD1 inhibitors.